This invention relates to mounting apparatus for an electronic circuit board and, in particular, to apparatus for mounting a circuit board in a relatively inaccessible or hard to each space.
As the air we breathe becomes more contaminated, the need for better, higher efficiency air purification equipment becomes more pronounced, particularly in the more densely populated areas. Much of the air pollution in these populated regions is caused by automobile exhaust emissions and industrial plants that burn fossil fuel in order to satisfy their power demands. This type of pollution is difficult to cleanse from the air and cannot be effectively handled by conventional filter found in furnace and air conditioning systems. As a consequence, people who suffer from respiratory ailments are oftentimes forced to remain indoors when the air quality drops below a certain safe value. Ideally, while indoors, these people should breathe air that has been circulated through a high efficiency air purifying system. These systems are, however, costly and not easily transported from place to place. The dependability and efficiency of presently available low cost, portable units, however, is generally less than satisfactory.
In many types of equipment, such as small air conditioners, air purifiers, dehumidifiers and the like, the electrical components for operating and controlling the equipment are contained on boards and the boards, in turn, mounted inside the unit. Because these units are typically compacted in order to save space, it is often extremely difficult to locate and mount the boards in the limited amount of available space allotted to the electrical components.